papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanted
I might change the title of this episode to "Trial" or something along those lines, not completely sure yet :/ ---- camera shows the courthouse on Rotolysia, unchanged from the Elite's trial 7 years ago to the day. Galix: Seven years... Is it long enough to see change in a man? Yes, is the short answer... camera cuts inside the courthouse. The side of the prosecution is packed with almost 100 Rotolysians, including the three prosecutors and the new Ambassador. The defense side is almost empty, with only Hornbok, acting as lawyer, along with two legal assistants, Sci, and obviously Paper. Galix: But, you ask, what is important about seven years ago? Well, ladies and gentlemen, seven years ago to this very day, the defendant sat in this very court, eagerly waiting his turn to testify in a great trial that I myself prosecuted. Yes, that trial was that of the Elite, the worst villainous group to ever scar the galaxy with their evil. And, true to his testimony, they were found guilty... takes a sip of water and then puts his glass down. Galix: But enough about the Elite... And let's talk about the defendant, shall we? Where exactly was he when the crimes took place? Why was he there? Who else was there? What does the evidence show? These are all questions that we will attempt to answer in opening, answer during testimony, and then re-answer during closing... Hornbok: I beg to differ... The time mentioned is not nearly enough time for a man to see change in his actions and around him. It takes decades at least, perhaps even lifetimes, and before we get into deep trouble over the direction of our arguments, let's remind the ladies and gentlemen that we are talking about a measly seven years... the judge, bangs his gavel. Gouvon: May I remind counsel that there is no jury in this case... Also, in case any humans were not aware, for trials of our own prisoners, whether from our planet or not, we follow our own legal system. Those of you who have witnessed a legal system very similar to your own at previous trials may recall that those trials were simply contracted out by the Plumbers under galactic law, a system very similar to many other countries, including parts of Earth... Galix: Who has the floor? Gouvon: The state... Galix: Thank you your honor... We're first like to take you on a journey back seven years... camera shows Paper in a somber mood as Galix fades out in the background. The camera quickly cuts to a flashback of the day of the crime, except the sound is distorted and very quiet. A constant thud sound has been "dubbed" over it. The first flashback is of the recruits at the Academy. Sci and Paper walk into the lobby, with Bink, Roy, Holly, Nick, Toon, Figy, Harry, and Chris at their specific places in the room. Bink: Hey guys... Paper: Bink... hug and then the camera cuts ahead and shows the crime taking place. Paper, Sci, and the old ambassador run out of the room towards the main room. Paper speeds forward as the camera follows him. He arrives in the main room and notices that the figure is Faceless. Paper: No way, Faceless? grunts and then looks past Paper and sees Sci and the Ambassador running up to him. He grabs a knife and then runs up to Paper, he kicks him to the side and then smacks Sci into the wall with a kick. He rushes at the Ambassador and then knocks him to the ground. He stands over him and drops the knife so that the blade lands into the Ambassador's chest. He grunts again as he backs away into the shadows. Paper looks at Sci unconscious and the ground and then the dying Ambassador next to him. He rushes over to the Ambassador, but it is too late: he is already dead. Galix and Dasa arrive via an elevator in the front of the room. Galix looks at Paper sitting by the dead Ambassador. Galix: Paper!? Paper: This isn't what it looks like! camera suddenly cuts to a different scene. It shows Paper, Cryson, and the others in prison at their secret meeting room. Cryson: So tomorrow? Your trial begins? Paper: Yes, and as I said Claw will be in charge until then... nods his head. Claw: I hope you guys can manage to keep things together during the weeks that I'm gone... I'll be here on weekends, but... Hook: We understand... We've been through similar situations... takes a deep breath and tries to hold a straight face as the camera cuts to another scene. Paper is standing in his usual Plumber gear. He is in a dark void in space, half falling and half not falling. He closes his eyes in the vision and sees the purple chained figure that Reg also saw. The piercing gaze is enough to make Paper wake up from the flashback entirely. He wakes up short of breathe, and hears Hornbok arguing. Hornbok: The bottom line is that there is no evidence to convict, and we'll like you to realize that you should not assume what you cannot prove... Galix: But then comes the question who does the burden of proof lie upon? under his breath: What do you want? quietly: What does who want? Paper: I saw it again... Sci: That's not a good sign... Paper: It feels suspicious, but different from that... Sci: That's how it felt when-- Whenever I was possessed by Rigon... Paper: You think it's that? Sci: No, but I think we need to get to the bottom of this... camera cuts to the back of the state's side of the courtroom. A dark figure is sitting behind all the Rotolysians. Sci: And fast... camera continues forward and can be seen to be a scheming Dexis. Song camera shows Reg fighting Roy in a training exercise. Reg turns into a small monkey and then jumps up on the wall and jumps off of it as Roy smacks his leg right where Reg was standing he lands back on the ground and then turns around as Reg jumps into his face, knocking Roy back. He smacks Reg off of him as he morphs into a wolf. Roy takes out a sword and slashes it at Reg, but he jumps back and forth to avoid before jumping directly at Roy, turning into a gorilla and then smacking him into a wall. He turns into a human as the camera pans out revealing several other fights going on as training: Ray versus Paul, Harry versus Figy, and Chris versus Ahmad versus Holly. Toon and Nick watch over the training. Toon: I'm surprised... They've progressed quite nicely... Nick: Would you say they need a break, though... Toon: I don't think so... observes the fights and sees Reg, in his human form, be punched back by Roy and then roundhoused to the ground. He tries to get up but Roy holds a sword at his neck. Reg turns into a lizard to escape and then turns back human and tries to kick Roy in the face, but his leg gets caught by Roy in midair, which allows Roy to throw him again to the ground. Toon: Er, maybe he does... walks over and breaks up the fight between Reg and Roy. He takes Reg back and then stops him. Toon: You okay? Reg: I'm a bit distracted... I don't really want to be here... looks at Nick and gives him a look that says "you continue with the others." Toon and Reg exit the room and begin to walk down the hallway. Toon: Well, why are you distracted? Reg: You wouldn't understand... Toon: One of my best friend's dad tried to destroy the universe... I'll understand... Reg: I've been having visions of some weird alien... He's imprisoned and chained to a wall... Toon: That's weird... Reg: I knew that you wouldn't understand... Toon: No, Sci has been having some of the same visions... Reg: Well where is he now? I could talk to him! Toon: He's off on another mission... A far more important mission... Reg: This is important... Toon: Sci's mission is more important... Reg: You're right... stop in the middle of the hallway. Toon: So, you want to head back now? looks forward with a dry stare, and then sees the vision again. He closes his eyes and then opens them. Reg: We need to go somewhere... Toon: Where? Reg: Follow me... walk off as the camera cuts to the Rotolysian court room. Galix: Let us present our first example of where the defendant's behavior appears to differ from what he claims... The defendant was at the government building for a session regarding the Plumbers' deal with the Rotolysians regarding another trial... He claims to have left after the matter was settled, yet he was found in the same room as the dead Ambassador... Hornbok: As the defendant also claims, he was asked back by the Ambassador to celebrate the matter being settled... It was no fault of his own that he was with the Ambassador when he was killed... Galix: Yet you acknowledge that the Ambassador was indeed killed, yet by whom? Hornbok: Certainly not the defendant... Galix: So you do have no idea? Gouvon: Please refrain from directly questioning the other side... Hornbok: There's no evidence, as has been stated... Galix: There are other ways of convicting... Hornbok: Surely you know that evidence is the only way to truly prove something, however... the arguments continue, Dexis grumbles in the background. The camera cuts to Paper watching Hornbok argue against Galix. Sci next to him looks rather board. He turns his head around the courtroom and looks at all the Rotolysians sitting behind the prosecutors. At the very back, he sees a brute figure. He taps Sci on the shoulder and then points to the figure. Sci looks at the figure and then back at Paper, who nods his head. Sci looks at the figure again, who is now leaving the room. The arguments drop silent as the figure exits and slams the doors with a fury. Sci stands up and goes to follow the figure. Hornbok looks at Paper, who nods his head, before continuing his argument. Hornbok: Disruptions aside, we'd like to make a final statement... We simply do not believe that you can convict our defendant based on even the most basic principles of the law... It simply does not allow it... tails off as the camera cuts to Sci exiting the courthouse from the outside. He immediately stops and sees Dexis standing across from him. Dexis: You've got guts to follow me out here alone... Sci: You've got guts to show up at Paper's trial... Dexis: It's bigger than that... I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet... Sci: Where's your robot? Dexis: Offline... I'm not here to fight, kid... So unless you're looking for one I suggest you leave me be... Sci: I can't do that... Dexis: Oh, you're looking for a fight then? Gladly... draws a sword and Sci ignites his arms in blue fire as the two charge at each other. Sci jumps to avoid a sword slash and then sends a stream of fire from his right arm into Dexis' face. He spins and shakes the fire away as he stabs his sword behind him. Sci blocks with a rock wall and then jumps and send an air current at Dexis, which only manages to slow him down. He grabs his sword extra tightly with both hands as he slams the sword down at Sci. The camera quickly cuts to outer space. A Plumbers' ship cruises by. On it, Toon looks awkwardly at Reg, who is piloting the ship. Toon: You like flying, don't you? Reg: My dad was an army pilot... And my mom... Toon: Alien? Reg: Yeah... Toon: You picked the right Plumber to take with you... I'm the highest trained pilot on my team... Reg: Maybe I could be our team's pilot... Toon: Once you pass a test, you'll be certified to pilot a Plumbers' ship. is a brief moment of silence. Reg: WHAT? Toon: What's wrong... Reg: My mom's planet... is... Toon: What happened? Reg: It's been destroyed... camera cuts outside the ship and shows it approaching some planetary ruins. Commercial looks worried and sad at the same time. Reg: No... stays back and then looks at the ruins. His eyes widen. Toon: Wait... There's something out there... A small... satellite? small device can be seen floating throughout the ruins. The camera cuts to a bit later, when Reg and Toon managed to get it onto the ship. It has a video screen on it, and soon a message begins playing. A woman is on the screen. Woman: Attention those who are looking for Vivox... Our planet may be gone, but our people live on at colonies established on other worlds... I, Onasia, chief of Vivox, will be at our colony on Tenyrus, so if you seek me, head there... worried: Mom... Toon: That's your mom? nods his head. Toon: And you want to go to Tenyrus? Reg: Yes, do you know where it is... Toon: I do, but I'm flying us there... nods his head again as the camera cuts to the courtroom. Hornbok: The principles of justice will not allow a conviction, and we hope everyone realizes that... Thank you... the opening arguments finally finished, Gouvon bangs his gavel. Gouvon: The state may call it's first witness... Galix: We'd like to call-- turns around and points towards the defense side of the room. Galix: Where'd he go? there is a loud thud coming from the door. There is another thud, and with this one, Sci stumbles back into the courtroom as Dexis runs in and charges at him. As the two fight, the Rotolysians are scatter out of the courtroom. Galix and his fellow attorneys back away and so do Hornbok and Paper. Gouvon stands up and jumps off of the judge's podium. Hornbok: So that's who the figure was... Paper: He had probably been watching the trial for a while.. Who knows why though... Hornbok: I think we should stay out of this fight... Paper: Agreed... jumps and kicks Dexis in the face. He forms rock fists over his hands and then launches them both at Dexis, but both simply hit his arms and break. Dexis charges at Sci and punches down on the ground at where he is. He quickly draws his sword and slashes it at Sci, but he ducks and avoids. As the fight continues, the camera cuts to a Plumbers' ship moving close to Tenyrus. Toon: It looks like we're here... Tenyrus... Now we just need to find the colony... Reg: Doesn't look like that will be too big of a problem... points to two ships approaching the Plumbers' ship. #1: Attention Plumbers' ship, please identify your reason for entering Tenyrasian airspace... Toon: We wish to visit the... Reg: Vivoserian... Toon: Vivoserian colony... #1: I thought so... two ships engage the Plumbers' ship and begin to shoot at it. Toon turns the ship to the side and slowly begins to make a decent to the surface. Toon: Care to explain? shocked: I didn't know that this would happen... Toon: Well I've got an idea but we need to get down first... camera cuts to the Plumbers' ship starting to increase its angle of decent as it drops to the ground. The two other ships continue to chase the Plumbers' ship, but they are falling behind. They eventually stop and let the Plumbers' ship go ahead to the ground below. #2: We know that they're heading to the colony, so let's let them think they're going to be safe there... #1: Got it, return to base... camera cuts to the Plumbers' ship on the ground. Inside, Toon is looking into a small device. Reg: So you're using my DNA to find the colony... Toon: There was better ways of doing the same thing, but this is the most convenient... Reg: And the most painful... Toon: Hey, I needed your DNA-- Found it... Reg: Where? Toon: Just south of here... grabs his Plumbers' badge as he puts down the device. Reg: We're going on foot... Toon: We don't want anyone to follow us... It'll be easier to go on land... camera cuts to them walking through a forest on the planet. Reg: So much for being easier on land... Toon: Easier to stay hidden, not necessarily easier overall... is silence. Reg and Toon make it to the end of the forest and see a small town in front of them. Most of the townsfolk are inside, with the exception of a few guards patrolling the town. Reg: This is the colony? Toon: These are the right coordinates... guard turns towards them. #1: Hey, who are you? Toon: I'm a Commander with the Plumbers... This is Reg, he's half Vivoserian... #1: What business do you have-- #2: Wait! Reg? Half Vivoserian... Reg: Yes... #2: Follow me... camera cuts to inside a small castle, where Toon and Reg are standing across from an important looking female sitting on a throne, with several guards standing on either side. Woman: You claim to be half Vivoserian... And the other half... Reg: Human... Woman: And you say your name is Reg? Reg: Correct... woman turns to a guard. Woman: I believe at long last we have found him... All hail Prince Regulus, son of Onasia... Commercial Reg: Re--- Regulus? Wait, I thought Onasia was the chief... Woman: Onasia put me in charge while she left to conduct business on another colony... And yes, you are Regulus, prince of Vivox... Before you ask, I am Nyskan, adviser to Queen Onasia and temporary head of this colony... Reg: Prince... I can't believe it... Nyskan: As I said your mother is conducting business on another colony... I'm sure you'd like to meet her... Reg: How easy would it be to arrange? Toon: And how long would this take... Nyskan: Easy, outsider... We recognize the Plumbers but we don't agree with everything they do, so watch yourself... stands and turns to Reg. Nyskan: Your mother will return in a weeks time... You can wait or you can return here... Reg: I think I'll-- there is a loud horn heard in the distance. Vivoserian: THE RIDERS APPROACH! Nyskan: The Riders? How dare they go against our treaty... Reg, as prince you are obligated to help us in the upcoming battle... Reg: I'll help if you can explain what exactly's going on... Nyskan: Then Tenyrasians didn't take kindly to our people's arrival on their planet... We worked out a treaty, but it appears they've all but forgotten it... Reg: Why don't we go where we're welcome... Nyskan: Our race has a shaky past... We're not welcome in many places, but it's much more complicated than that... The Tenyrasians gave us the right to stay and they have no right to take it away... Tenyrasians on alien horse-boar hybrids through the entrance into the small castle. Toon, Reg, Nyskan, and the other Vivoserian guards stand in preparation for a battle. Behind them, an important looking figure rides in on an alien horse-board hybrid larger than the others. Nyskan: King Trobix, how dare you reject our treaty... Trobix: It was planned from the start... We planned to betray your race from the beginning... It's a shame we couldn't do it when Onasia was here... sees Reg and a devilish grin appears on his face. Trobix: You must be Prince Regulus... Even better than Onasia... points at Reg. Trobix: Kill him... of the riders charge at Reg, but he turns into a gorilla and punches one of the riders away. Toon jumps into the fight and blasts a stream of fire and one of the riders. He manages to knock him off his boar and then tries to ride it, sending it crashing into some of the other riders. He falls off, but then gets rammed by another rider and goes crashing into the wall. The Vivoserian guards jump into action by shapeshifting into different creatures such as hawks, lions, tigers, bears, and even an elephant. Reg punches a rider in the face and then smashes two other riders together. He turns and then morphs into his normal form, shrinking him so that he avoids an arrow fired at him by Trobix. Trobix: I guess you'll be harder to kill than I thought... charges at Reg, but Nyskan jumps into the way and kicks him back. She turns into a small dragon and then slowly walks towards Trobix as he gains his balance. She breathes a stream of fire at him as he backs away. The riders continue to charge at Reg, but he is helped by Toon. He transforms into a lion and then tackles one rider. Toon blasts fire in a circle around him, scaring away the boars. Meanwhile, Trobix jumps at Nyskan and grabs her neck. She morphs into a large firefly to escape him, before morphing into a snake and slithering around him, tying his arms together. She leans and hisses directly at his face. Nyskan: Don't make me... Trobix: You wouldn't... hisses and then lengthens her neck and wraps it around his, loosely at first. Nyskan: Retreat... Trobix: DO IT... tightens around his neck. Secretly, Trobix is holding a knife in his hand. He fiddles with it so he is holding it with just two fingers, allowing him to easily stab her with it when he chooses to do so. Nyskan: You're miserable... Trobix: Maybe, but not as miserable as you-- makes the motion to stab her, but realizes that the knife is gone. Nyskan looks worried, but then sees Onasia standing next to her, holding the knife in her hand. Using her sudden arrival as a distraction, Trobix punches Nyskan in the head and then breaks free and runs off. The remaining riders follow him as Toon and Reg turn and notice Onasia. She throws the knife to the ground as Nyskan turns back into a her normal form. Nyskan: You're early... Onasia: I noticed that someone had stolen our probe at the ruins, so I tracked it to this colony... sees Reg. Onasia: I only could have dreamed of one day meeting my son again... Reg: Why? Could you not find me? Onasia: I agreed to stay away from Earth... I tried to find you once but I couldn't... I am truly lucky to meet you again, Regulus... Reg: So do I have to stay? Onasia: I'd guess you've asked the same of our entire colony... The answer is no... We've found a new home... Reg: But what about me? Or can I go back with the Plumbers... Onasia: That is up to you... You are free to make your own choice... smiles as the camera cuts to the fight at the courtroom. Sci slides back after being punched by Dexis. Dexis: I'm winning this fight... Sci: Oh really... Dexis: Yes, so I think I'll quit when I'm ahead... slowly starts to back away. Sci: Coward... grins and then activates a stream of smoke. When it clears, he is gone. Sci turns to Hornbok and Paper. Sci: Can you handle things here? I'm heading back to the Academy now that this is over... Hornbok: You were here before Dexis attacked... It's not like-- Sci: I know, but I'm heading back to the Academy... walks off without saying another word. Paper: He's probably going to investigate... Hornbok: It's fine... Wait... Galix was going to call him as a witness... Paper: I guess he'll have to be unavailable... camera cuts to the Academy. Sci, Toon, and Nick are sitting in the recruits office. Sci: So how's the training session go? Nick: It went... Well... For the most part... Toon: We had some issues with Reg... Apparently he's the prince of the Vivoserians... Sci: Interesting... Do we need to investigate... Toon: I doubt it... Nick: It's just another problem, I guess... Toon: Half of the new team is suspicious... Ahmad randomly reappears, Ray crashes here, Paul, well, crashes in on a mission, and Reg crashes here... Heck, one friend is dead, and another's still in a coma, and he claims that there's a fourth person who was on that ship... Ridiculous... camera cuts to Ray walking by the office. He hears the three talking and continues past it. He enters his barracks, which are empty, and pulls out a small box from underneath his bed. Inside of it is the envelope he received from the figure on Revonnah. The stylized E appears to glow with an eerie red. He opens the envelope and reads what is inside. Ray: Hello Ray. This may seem awfully suspicious, but do not fear us. We only are here to give you a warning about the future. Your teammates may not all trust you, but soon, you will realize why. But by then, it will already be too late. From-- eyes widen and he drops the letter cold. The camera shows the final two words as it lays on the ground. "The Elite." End